


So, the biting thing

by SpaceAttorney



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Multi, Pinching, Random & Short, Reader is written as gender-neutral or non-binary, general mischieve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAttorney/pseuds/SpaceAttorney
Summary: Beej has really done it this time.**This is a fan work originally posted to my Tumblr, but it doesn't show up in the fandom tag so here it is~**





	So, the biting thing

You didn’t start it. You never did. Alright, that’s not entirely true but this time Beetlejuice had pinched the absolute fuck out of you and ran. Or teleported or whatever. Regardless you were rubbing an pulsing spot on your ass cheek and that demon was nowhere in sight. You had suspected he’d gone to the Netherworld to fuck something up there, but he would usually be back before dark to pester you. 

“Looking for a bed partner, partner?” Beetlejuice appeared, hovering an inch above your bed with a black rose between his teeth. Vengeance…..would be sweet. He seemed to have completely forgotten about his earlier transgression, as he lowered himself onto the bed, wriggling his brows suggestively. “Y’know, you fleshies are really interesting. All soft and supple all over” he pushed a hand up your shirt drew a line down your side, most likely trying to coax you into bed. It was a shame he was being so cute when you had to get him back!

You took the bait the laid down after removing the shirt. Beej was very fond of that decision and expressed his gratitude with more soft touches to your chest, shoulders and stomach. Normally you would revel in the affections, but the piper had to be paid. “Almost makes me wanna..” he rid himself of the striped suit and shirt, pulling your body over his. 

Thinking fast you nuzzled your cheek to his and turned quick to chomp down on the skin just below his pectoral. “SHIT” he jumped away as you cackled, rolling right off the bed and landing on the cold floor with a dull thud. In an instant he was looming over you, glaring. “Babes, what the fuck?” 

You shrugged, latching onto the same spot, all lips and tongue this time. The little disgruntled whine you received indicated forgiveness, but you still laid another kiss to the spot and pull the demon in for a peck on the lips. “Sorry, I really didn’t think it would hurt that much.”

“Satan, Babes you need to get those fangs checked out. But if you’re into biting now I have a proposition for you.” He squeezed your sides with a dangerous look. You hooked a leg around his waist and rolled your hips, earning a groan from your ghost.”I’ll take that as an affirmative~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
